Light of the Ancients
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light. Join a new set of heroes as they try to uncover a lost secret and save a dying world... IT'S DONE
1. Prologue

**The Light of the Ancients**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _FWEOOOOOO_! A furious blizzard howled as a lonely figure scaled up a large mountain.

 _Trosh! Trosh! Trosh!_ The Figure's feet sounded in the 2 foot deep snow, and the figure shivered as the ice pellets and snow flakes struck.

 _HOOOOOOOOOO!_ A huge gale picked up, nearly knocking the figure over,

"AH!" the figure screamed, revealing it to be a woman, as she fumbled to stay up,

"Wah!" another voice added, revealing the woman was holding a baby.

"Shh." the woman told her child, "Don't speak so-"

KRAAAA! The mountain rumbled, and the worst of the woman's nightmares came true.

 _TRRRRROOO!_ A huge wave of snow came tumbling down,

"Ha!" the woman gasped, "No!" she cried as the snow rolled down, "NOO!" she screamed in horror.

POOOOMP! The avalanche struck the two...

 **0000000000**

"Wahh!" the baby cried, and a light shone,

"Help... Me..." the woman called out to another figure holding a torch,

"How did you find this place?!" the figure yelled, "Ah!" he saw behind her, seeing the clumps of snow,

"Please..." the woman muttered, "Save... my baby..."

"I-I-I." the figure came up, revealing it to be a knight with highly ornate armour, "I can't..."

"Why not?" the woman asked,

"Because... I am dead..." the knight responded, and the light showed that he was a specter, "I died fighting the beast that roams the world..."

"Oh no..." the woman cried, "I really wanted to save her..." she muttered,

"I... can help..." the knight said, "If you find the place where the sun never sets and the flower never wilts... You can save your child."

"Where... Where is it?" the woman used her last force to stand up,

"Up ahead." the knight pointed, "It's a shame... I was so close." he sighed, then pointed to his frozen body nearby,

"Are you sure?" the woman asked as she looked ahead, seeing it was a treacherous cavern,

"I highly believe it..." the knight said, "I am a messenger sent to deliver the letter to the one who lives there." he told her, "If you could get my note and deliver it, maybe I could rest in peace."

"Alright..." the woman said and walked over to the knight's body, then plucked the scroll that was on his left hand,

"Thank you." the knight smiled, "I hope you and your baby will reach the place I could not... I think I can leave now." he said, waved, and disappeared, leaving the magical torch behind,

"Ok..." the woman sighed and grabbed the torch, "Here we go... my love." she told her baby as they ventured in...

0000000000

"Ha... Ha..." the woman panted as she walked down the dark cave, "Cah! Cah!" she coughed terribly, the cold was getting to her.

However, she continued, though her forces were failing... She used some of it to travel, but the most to save her precious treasure.

"I think I can't go any farther." the woman sighed and fell on her knees in exhaustion, "I'm sorry... love." she cried, but then stopped when she felt a warm sensation on her face.

The woman regained strength in order to see what this odd phenomenon was, then walked by a turn, and was stunned.

"Woah..." she said in awe, as around the turn, was a beautiful garden with a spring, "I made it!" she cried and used her last forces to run to the place.

KRAK! The Cave roared, and surely enough, a rockslide appeared,

"No!" the woman yelled, and ran with such speed that it seemed unnatural due to her condition.

The rocks came closer and closer, and she saw she was not going to win,

"I'm sorry, my baby..." she whispered to her child, then threw the baby with all her might.

"WAH!" the baby cried as she flew in the air.

POOMP! The babe landed in the soft grass of the garden,

"Forgive me... Frey..." the woman called out...

The rocks drowned her over...

 **0000000000**

"KA!" a voice laughed, and a small fairy appeared from one of the flowers, hearing the incessant crying of the baby, "ooh!" she laughed,

"Wah!" the baby cried,

"Fairy..." a voice told her, "Bring the child to the head of the spring... The babe is a child of destiny."

"Ka!" the fairy said and used her magic to lift the baby, then gently placed the child down at the top of the fountain.

"Fairy... This will be your master." the voice said, "Together, you two will change the world..."

"Yay!" the fairy cheered, then sat down next to the baby.

SCHWOOOO! The sun inside the paradise shone down on the two...

* * *

 **Just a small sneak peek of thing's to come...  
Treat this as a teaser trailer... Or whatever, hope you stay!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Light of the Ancients  
PROLOGUE Part 2**

* * *

 _It has been two years since the Hero of the Runes Raguna slayed the Great Evil and the Dark Sorcerer, bringing peace to the land._

 _Now, in a twist of fate, the cursed Blood Moon returned to the world, and with it, another evil seed fell from the sky._

 _This seed spawned a creature so hideous, so terrible, that the Hero was quickly called to action._

 _However... The Hero was nowhere to be found..._

 _The Divine Dragons searched and searched, but they could not find him. The World's greatest heroes also looked for him, but if the gods could not find Raguna, how much more would mere mortals?_

 _Thus, the world was on its own against this fearsome beast, and it was a losing battle._

 _The Divine Dragons were quickly outpaced, and defeated, and the Terrible Beast moved to destroy them._

 _With the World's Guardians gone, the people tried to fight the Terror with their armies, but it was a disaster. With so many horrendous casualties, the armies of Man, Dwarf, Elf, Univir, Mermaid, and Monster were soundly defeated... Even the Knights of the Polonic Order, the finest warriors on the planet, were destroyed. Using their magic, they managed to seclude themselves from the rest of the planet in order to save themselves and the Sealed Palace, having hopes that the Hero would return._

 _The world was on a knife edge... No Guardians, No Hope, and No Hero..._

 _It was the time for the people to return to the ways of their ancestors- who hundreds of years ago prayed to the gods for end to this wrath._

 _Unfortunately, their pleas were not answered, and the Terror continued to ravage the planet..._

 _Until one day when the Terror ceased its attacks and entered a deep sleep, but not before destroying the northern half of the continent._

 _Even then, the fiend sent its dark monsters to attack the weakened population, but the population managed to hold them off._

 _Using their remaining forces, the world managed to drive back the invaders long enough for a large wall to be built... A wall so large that it separated the North from the South._

 _From there, the world built up from its shambles in the south, while the Terror slept and his armies ravaged in the north._

 _But hundreds of years have passed... The Wall is growing more into ruins... The People are losing hope... and worst of all, The Terror is awake..._

 _Would the World survive a Second Assault?_

 _Will the gods answer the cries of humanity? The mourning of elfkind? The sorrow of the dwarves? The lament of monstrosity?_

 _Most of importantly of all..._

 _Will the Hero ever return? Or will a New One rise to take his place?_


	3. The Revival

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Revival**

* * *

"It is time.." a voice boomed and the sun shone on the two figures...

SHWEOOOOO!

"Hah!" a young woman yelled as she was awoken, "What?!"

"Kree!" the fairy next to her flew in life,

"Woah!" the young woman screamed as she fell into the fountain,

SPLASH! The water came out,

"Hehehehe!" the fairy giggled as she saw her friend fell,

"Eek!" the young woman said when she saw herself, she was naked, "What!? Ah!" she ran to grab a small blanket to cover her shame.

"You wonder why I have awoken you, Frey." the voice spoke, "Well... You need some clothes..." he laughed and made a light shine on her,

"Woah!" Frey said as clothes appeared on her, "Hey... Thank you..."

"You must go and stop the Terror, Frey." the voice added, "I will clear the path to the outside world... You and your friend must go... I will guide you along the way."

"Alright.." Frey nodded, "But I need a weapon.."

"Here you go." the voice told her, and made a rapier appear on the ground in front of her, "Do not be afraid, Frey of the Earthmates... I have chosen you to save the world..."

"Thank you." Frey told the voice and picked up her rapier, "Let's go, Senti!" she told her fairy.

"Kree!" the fairy responded, and the two ran out.

"Be strong, Frey!" the voice called out to her, "Be strong!"

0000000000

"Woah..." Frey said as she stepped outside of the Paradise,

KRAAA! A huge stone door shut the garden from the rest of the world, leaving them out, POOMP!

"Kree..." Senti mumbled as she saw the caverns were now replaced with a large hall with long murals.

"Well..." Frey said as she looked at the art, "That looks really nice." she walked ahead.

As she walked, she admired the great illustrations...

The first section showed the creation and beautiful drawings of the Divine Dragons, then the races holding hands.

The one after that showed the races fighting each other, depiction of the Race Wars. Then the Legendary Golem appeared to fight the Divine Dragons, the Oracle Sword was there.

The next section held a depiction of the First, Second and Third Heroes of the Runes fighting the Legendary Golem, grandfather, father, and son fighting the Great Evil.

The sections after that showed the other Heroes, each one fighting a vast army of dark monsters alongside knights and good monsters.

The section following that one was the battle between the 14th Hero and the Legendary Golem. This art area ended with the horrible death of the Hero and his partner. It continued with the Great Flood, showing the Great Evil being swept away by the waves.

The nearest to last one was the one with the 15th Hero, which depicted him fighting the Legendary Golem and the Dark Sorcerer and defeating them both with a glorious sword. Frey liked this one the most, and grew quite attached to the man.

The Final mural showed the rise of the Terror and it committing acts of destruction. It continued with the death of the Divine Dragons and the slaughter of countless of soldiers, and then with some glorious knights fighting the beast. It finished with the construction of what seemed to be a wall and the remaining armies fighting dark monsters...

00000000

"Woah..." Frey said when she reached the end of the cavern, the glorious sunlight striking her,

"Kree..." Senti mumbled in awe as the peaks ahead of them were lush and green with all forms of monsters grazing on them,

"What in the world..." Frey smiled when she saw a spectacle in the distance, a beautiful waterfall with a long rainbow coming out of it,

"Moo!" a buffamoo called out as it ate,

"What is this place?" Frey asked as she looked at the area,

"Welcome to Paradise Gulch!" a voice called out to her, making the two jump.

Ahead of the two was a dashing young man with elegant armor, he had dirty blonde hair and a spear.

"Who are you?" Frey asked the man,

"I am Lest." the man responded, "The knight responsible in leading you to the Sealed Palace. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, mi'lady." he bowed.

"Oh.. Thank you." Frey smiled, "So.. Where is this Sealed Palace?"

"Just ahead..." Lest told her, "Let's go!" he yelled, and then started to walk off.

"Alright!" Frey said and followed suit.

00000000

"Ha... ha..." Frey panted as the two scaled a large mountain,

"What, tired already?" Lest chuckled, not even breaking a sweat, "That's funny."

"No it's... not." Frey groaned, "How much more until we reach the palace?"

"That's the catch." Lest turned to her, "We're already on it."

"Huh?" Frey said as she looked down, only to see the soft grass and earth, "What do you mean?"

"It's underground, silly!" Lest laughed, "Look!" he pointed to a large boulder at the top of the hill, "The entrance is just under that stone!"

"Oh..." Frey growled, "Really!?"

"Keree..." Senti groaned,

"Relax, I got this." Lest walked ahead and touched the boulder, "HAH!" he struck it with his spear.

KRAK! The Stone sounded, KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! Large cracks when around its circumference,

POOOMP! It broke into pieces!

"Woah..." Frey mumbled, "You're really strong."

"I train every day..." Lest responded, "Come on." he pointed at the staircase that appeared.

00000000

"Woah..." Frey said as she saw the top of the Sealed Palace, "Is this really buried under here?"

"It was the will of the Polonians." Lest told her, "Lest evil should destroy it..."

"But what am I doing here?" Frey asked him, "Why do I need to visit this place?"

"Well..." Lest rubbed the back of his head, "Because you need to find the Hero of the Runes."

"Huh?" Frey muttered, "What? Who?"

"The Hero of the Runes disappeared a long time ago." Lest told her, "Right when the Terror appeared... I thought you were informed already..."

"Oh! Yeah!" Frey said in realization, "Duh!"

"Kree!" Senti giggled at her incompetence,

"Shut up!" Frey growled, "Get in here!" she pulled her shirt outwards,

"Gr..." Senti growled as she entered Frey's chest.

"Ah..." Lest said in surprise, "Did you..."

"What?" Frey asked,

"Did you just put your monster in your bosom?" Lest stammered,

"Yeah." Frey told him, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Lest shook his head, "Nothing at all! Let's continue!" he said and led her to the main room, where the pedestal was.

"Ooh..." Frey admired the décor, "What a nice place!"

"This is where the Hero set his Blade." Lest informed, "However, one day he just vanished... No blade and no him... Even his family was taken away from us... My ancestors were in quite a shock."

"So you need me to find him?" Frey asked, "Ok, where do I go?"

"Well..." Lest said, "I don't know..."

"WHAT!?" Frey yelled in anger.


	4. The Search for the Hero

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Search for the Hero of Light**

* * *

"My ancestors told me about this." Lest paced around the room with a book in his hand,

"You better not have taken me away from my paradise for nothing!" Frey yelled angrily as she saw the knight quickly flip pages,

"Uh... Uh..." Lest mumbled, "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, "Place your rapier on the pedestal!" he told her,

"O- Ok?" Frey said and walked up to the pedestal which used to house the Blade of Light, "Like this?" she pressed it down,

KROOK! The Pedestal sounded, like a key opening a lock,

"Yes!" Lest laughed, "Ha ha! Nice one! Now, turn it 90 degrees..."

"Alright." Frey nodded and revolved around the stone outcropping,

KLOCK! KLOCK! The locks opened,

SHWEOOOO! A huge beam of light appeared from a gate behind them,

"Ah ha!" Lest exclaimed, "This is great! You unlocked it!"

"Unlocked what?" Frey asked, still staring at the portal,

"My ancestors suspected the Hero entered the Light Realm." Lest grinned as he ran to grab his spear, "However, we did not have the Key Rapier to open it, thank you so much, Frey!" he laughed, "You can go now! I can handle it from here!" he said and entered.

"A-are you sure?" Frey called out, but too late, the knight had already entered,

"Kree..." Senti popped out of her shirt, "Kree! Kree!"

"I guess we can help him..." Frey told her, "Alright..." she nodded and took out her rapier, "Let's go!" she said and jumped inside.

000000000

"I told you to stay behind." Lest grumbled when he saw Frey pop out of the portal,

"Why?" Frey asked, and at that split second the portal closed.

"Hey!" the two yelled,

"Ah!" Lest yelled, "Frey! Ugh!" he growled,

"I just wanted to help out, ok!?" Frey defended herself, "At least be thankful that I decided to help you!"

"It's not much if we're stuck here!" Lest argued, "Ugh! I was taught never to trust a woman!" he yelled, "I have failed my ancestors!"

"You pig!" Frey hit him on the head,

"Oy!" Lest yelled, "Why you!" he hit her on the cheek,

"Ah!" Frey screamed, "Grah!" she pounced on him.

"OOF!"

POOMP! POOMP! Frey landed to consecutive punches on his face,

"Argh!" Lest said as he tried to hold back her assaulting arms, "Hah!" he turned over, now he was on top.

SLAP! SLAP! Lest delivered his assault.

"Ay!" Frey screamed, "Why you!" she punched his chest,

"Ah!" Lest budged, his armor absorbing the hit,

"Kree!" Senti popped out of Frey's cleavage, "RA!" she launched a magic blast at the knight.

"DWAH!" Lest was launched off,

POOMP! He landed on the ground.

"Ha... Ha..." Frey panted as she slowly stood up,

"You will pay for that..." Lest groaned as he stood up as well,

"HYAH!" Frey delivered a crippling kick to the knight's groin.

"OOHHHHH!" Lest screamed and fell to his knees, "Ah..." he cried,

"That's what you get for messing with a lady..." Frey chuckled and dusted off her hands, "No kids for you."

"No!" Lest said, "No! Please! No! That can't be true!" he panicked and stood up, "I'm still fine!"

"Huh?" Frey spectated the odd behavior,

"Yes... I'm still fine." Lest patted his crotch, "Enough of this, we have to find the hero!"

"Alright..." Frey told him, "Where do we go?"

"This is the light realm..." Lest said, "I am the first one of my people to reach this place... It's all up to the gods now." he looked out to the vast expanse of the wheatfield.

"Why is the Light Realm a never ending sea of grain?" Frey asked as she caressed the wheat heads with her hand,

"I told you I don't know." Lest told her, "I guess we just." he looked at his compass, but it the pointer was spinning all over the place, "Well..."

"So you brought us here to die?" Frey growled,

"No!" Lest told her, "Look!" he pointed to the distance, "Is that a road?"

"It looks like it..." Frey muttered, "Are you sure that's the way?"

"It's the most we have..." Lest mumbled, "Let's go..."

000000000

"Hm..." Lest muttered when his boots hit the soft gravel of the road, the only distinguishable feature in the sea of wheat, "It looks safe..."

"Alright." Frey said as she cautiously appeared from the grain sea, then stepped on the road,

"Are you ready?" Lest told her, "This might take a while..."

"Yes." Frey responded, "I was awakened for a reason. If I have to find the Hero, I will."

"That's what I like to hear!" Lest laughed and the two sprinted down the road.


	5. Stay on the Road!

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Stay on the Road!**

* * *

"Hm..." Lest grumbled as he walked on the road, "Man... I'm tired..."

"So am I ….." Frey sighed, "How long have we been walking?"

"About..." Lest looked at his watch, however, the hands were moving all over the place, "Oh no..." he groaned, "Does anything work here?" he set down his pack and started to pull out instruments.

"What are you doing?" Frey asked as she saw him look at the devices,

"NO!" Lest growled, seeing his thermometer's mercury shoot up and down in wild patterns, "Damn it!" he pulled out a rune detector, it was vibrating like mad, "Nothing works in this realm!" he yelled and threw everything on the ground.

"At least that lightened the load, eh?" Frey joked, trying to lighten up the mood,

"Well, yeah." Lest took the joke, "I guess I got to count my blessings." he smiled and stretched, feeling the relief of losing the burden.

"It's not like we needed any of that.." Frey giggled, "Now, I think we should take a break... We're all tired..." she sighed and stepped out of the road, then sat on a stone.

"Yeah." Lest chuckled and sat on the rock next to her, "Hehehe... This is good." he stretched.

The two shared a quick conversation, unaware about the danger that was going to strike them.

"And that's when I saw the best buffamoo ever." Lest stopped telling his story, "Say.. I say we should at least take of our boots." he said and reached for his foot, however, it did not budge.

"Huh?" Frey muttered as her legs were stuck in the ground,

"Oh!" Lest gasped, "No! Quicksand!" he yelled,

"How!?" Frey screamed, "This was firm ground!"

"No!" Lest yelled, "This cannot be the end!" he tried desperately to get out, "I did not come here to die!"

"No one did!" Frey told him as the two got waist deep, "It's over!"

"Kree!" Senti sensed her master was in trouble and appeared,

"Hey!" Lest got a ray of hope, "Yes!"

"Senti!" Frey said in relief, "Thank the gods you came out! Please help us!"

"Kree!" Senti said and used her magic to lift the two out,

"Hey! Thanks!" Lest cried, "Oh thank you so much!"

"Kree!" Senti lowered her wand and set the two down on the road,

"Phew..." Frey sighed, "That was close... Thank you so much, Senti!" she told her fairy,

"Kree!" Senti said happily and went back inside her chest.

"Where did the quicksand come from, though?" Lest asked, quite troubled, "This is quite puzzling..."

"Ugh.." Frey groaned and fell on her back, "Ha..." she laid on the road, "I'm so tired..."

"Yeah..." Lest sat down, "Let's take a little... nap..."

"Huah..." Frey yawned...

000000000

"Huh?" Lest suddenly awoke, "What?"

"Ah!" Frey yelled, "Lest! What are you doing in my dreams!?"

"What are you doing in mine!?" Lest argued, "This is my dream!"

"Nuh uh!" Frey growled, "Do you have to invade my privacy like that!?"

"I di-" Lest paused when he felt the ground quake,

"RAAAHHH!" a huge beast emerged from the earth, it had the head of a crocodile,

"What the hell is that!?" Lest screamed in fear,

"It's the Terror!" Frey told him, "The Dragon that destroyed the world!"

"Ah! Him!" Lest yelled, "Why are you dreaming about him!?"

"RAHHHH!" the Terror stormed over to them, charging fiercely,

"I don't know!" Frey said in fright, "I-I-I..."

000000000

"Ah!" Frey screamed as she woke up, "No! No! No!" she hit the air blindly,

"Frey!" Lest awoke, then held her back, "Hey! Hey!" he calmed her down, "It's alright..."

"Ever since I was a little girl..." Frey muttered, "I was shown the Terror over and over again... I order to adjust me to his sight..." she cried, "I... guess I'm not... strong enough..." she muttered,

"It's alright..." Lest patted her head, "There there... We're safe..." he helped her up, "I'm here."

"Thank you..." Frey sniffed, "I guess we should continue..."

"Sure." Lest nodded as he picked up his spear, "I think we slept for a while." he looked at his watch, "Oh rats." he growled, "It doesn't work... I forgot."

"Let's go..." Frey told him and grabbed her rapier,

"Stop right there!" a voice called out to the two,

"Huh?" Lest turned,

A radiant knight stood ahead of them, he seemed to be made out of pure light.

"I shall not let you go past any further!" the knight yelled and raised his blade, "RAH!" he charged,

"Watch out!" Lest covered Frey and blocked the swing with his spear,

"Hah!" Frey popped out and stabbed the knight in the stomach,

"Argh!" The Knight yelled and disintegrated into light particles.

"Phew..." Lest chuckled, "We were not expecting that, eh?"

"Watch out!" Frey alerted when a large tentacle came out,

"OOF!" Lest was caught by the trap, "WOAH!" he was dragged off the road,

"BLARGH!" a large dragon head appeared from the wheatfield,

"Lest!" Frey yelled as her friend was being dragged to his demise, "Hyah!" she ran to cut the tentacle,

"RAH!" the dragon head roared and retreated back into the ground,

"Ha.. Ha..." Lest panted, "We need to get out of here!" he shook the tentacle off and stood,

"Men!" some light knights appeared from the sides, "Prepare bows!" they raised their weapons,

"Go!" Lest yelled, and the two ran for it,

"Fire!" the knight yelled, and they launched their volley of light arrows.

"Woah!" Frey gasped as one of the arrows landed too close for comfort,

"Watch out!" Lest shoved her head down, and an arrow flew past,

"Thanks!" Frey said, and the two dashed off...


	6. The Marathon

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Marathon**

* * *

"Woah!" Lest yelled as an arrow landed near him,

"FIRE FIRE!" one of the light knights yelled as they fired his volley, "We can't let them leave!"

"Ha ha!" Lest laughed as he avoided them all, "You got boost power!" he gained a burst of agility,

"Hey!" Frey called out to him, "Wait up!" she struggled to catch up, "Ha... Ha... AYYY!" she screamed when an arrow pierced her left flank,

"Huh!?" Lest turned around, "FREY!" he yelled, "Oh crap! No!" he ran back, risking his own life,

"Augh..." Frey groaned as she held her belly, "Ah..." it was lights out,

"No!" Lest shook her, "Frey! Wake up!"

"Kreee!" Senti popped out, sensing her master was in danger,

"Herph!" Lest grunted as he threw Frey over his shoulder, then bolted,

SCHLING! An arrow landed right as the two left,

000000000

"Ha... Ha..." Lest panted as he ran down the road, the weight of the woman was putting a strain, "Hrah!" he avoided an arrow that went too close for comfort,

"Kree!" Senti popped a barrel roll as she avoided a projectile, "Kree Kree kree!" she told Lest,

"No!" Lest yelled, "We are not going to die!" he avoided an arrow, "Argh! Why is she so heavy!?" he groaned,

"Kree Kree!" Senti told him, "Kree! Kree!"

"I did not call her fat!" Lest argued, "I just asked why she is so heavy!" he repeated, "Did you all eat a lot!?"

"Kree Kree! Kreee!" Senti exploded, "Kree!"

"I did not call you fat!" Lest yelled, "I mea- WOAH!" he barely avoided an arrow that appeared out of nowhere,

"Kreee!" Senti was nearly struck as well, "Kree!"

000000000

"Ha.. Ha..." Lest groaned, he was exhausted,

"That's it, men!" one of the light knights yelled, and they all started to vanish one by one,

"Huh?" Lest looked around as he saw the archers starting to disappear, "Hey..."

"Kree kree!" Senti cheered as she saw the threat go away, "Kree.."

"That's awesome..." Lest sighed in relief, "I guess I can take a break now." he set down Frey, "At least I saved both of us... That's what matters..." he patted her head and sat down,

"Kree Kree?" the fairy mumbled, "Kree kree kree?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lest asked, "Frey cannot die.. I saved her for a reason."

"Kree..?" Senti looked in suspicion,

"None of us can die." Lest told her, "It is the goal of both the Greater Power and myself. Or is that not who raised you?"

"Kree." Senti nodded, "Kree Kree Kree Kree?"

"My goal?" Lest turned red, "That is none of your business... In fact, it is not even my goal... It is only the will of my ancestors." he chuckled, but then paused.

In the distance, a noise started to boom,

TARUM TARUM! TARUM! The sound intensified and came closer and closer,

"EHYEA!" a noise, a horse whinnied, sounded,

"What in the gods..." Lest looked up,

"KREE!" Senti yelled as she spotted the worst sight...

A group of knights stormed down the road,

"Hyah!" the main knight struck his horse, gaining speed,

"Oh no!" Lest yelled and once again threw Frey over his shoulder, "Hrph! HAH!" he bolted,

"KREE!" Senti rocketed, following the knight.

"Hahahaha!" one of the knights laughed as the six knights hounded the two down.

000000000

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha..." Lest panted and wheezed as he tried to escape the horsemen, "Hyah!" he tried his hardest to leave them behind,

"You got no chance boy!" a knight jeered as they all caught up to the knight and the fairy,

"We'll have your head!" another one taunted, "And the one of your harlot!"

"Augh!" Lest groaned as he was hit with the butt of a spear,

"Ha ha ha!" a knight laughed as they all raced circles around him, "Look at the beggar run!"

"Run! Maggot, Run!" the head knight growled as he swung his blade,

"HEY!" Lest avoided it,

"Hehehehehe!" a knight chortled as he harassed Lest, swinging his blade wildly, only intimidating him,

"Ah!" Lest gasped as he avoided the attack, losing speed,

"Take this!" the knight leader swung his blade,

"ARGH!" Lest screamed as he was struck in the red shoulder, "No..." he groaned,

"Kree!" Senti flew to help him,

"NO! I CAN'T DIE!" Lest screamed in terror, "I can't die! I can't die! I can't die!" he cried and bolted with such amazing speed it shocked all the horsemen.

000000000

"What in the world!?" one of the knights yelled as they struggled to catch up to him, even on horseback,

"I CAN'T DIE!" Lest cried to himself, "I CAN'T DIE!"

"KREE!" Senti struggled to hang on to him,

"We can't let him get away!" a knight said, "I want his head on my horse saddle!"

"Give me that girl, lad!" another one laughed, "I want to have fun with her!"

"NO!" Lest bolted even faster,

"AH!" the leader of the knights gasped, "Dammit! End of the line, lads!" he stopped his horse,

"Ah, phooey!" a knight groaned, "Damn!"

"Well.. Maybe next time..." the head knight groaned as they started to dissipate.

"KREE!" Senti warned Lest as he got ever so close to an unprecedented danger,

PPOOOMPP!

"ARGH!" Lest yelled when he crashed..

000000000

"What is that?" Frey, already conscious, asked as the two stepped in front of a gate,

"I don't know..." Lest groaned, "I told you... Argh." he groaned and held his head, "I crashed into it..."

"Are you ok?" Frey looked at his black eye, "Oh my..."

"I'm fine." Lest stood up, "Say... look at that." he pointed at the gate's lock, which was just a circle, "You think you could..."

"My rapier?" Frey asked as she pulled out the said weapon, "Hmm." she matched the point up with the inlet, "Ha!" she pushed it in.

KLOCK! The lock sounded as it unlocked,

"Hey..." Frey smiled and pulled her weapon out,

KRROOOO! The gate creaked open, revealing a glorious park with a picnic mat already set.

"Hmm..." Lest mumbled, "How nice..." he smiled and entered.

"What a relief." Frey grinned and followed suit...


	7. Lest's Ultimate Plan

**Light of the Ancients  
Chapter 7**

 **Lest's Ultimate Plan**

* * *

"Ah..." Lest groaned as he bandaged his shoulder,

"Are you alright...?" Frey asked as she ate with Senti, "You look hurt..."

"Well... It can't be helped..." Lest grumbled, "We're both safe, that's what matters.." he reached for his sandwich,

"Well, my wound healed." Frey laughed as she looked at her left side, "A lot faster."

"Ah..." Lest nodded and then checked his shoulder, it was healed, "What in the world..."

"There must be something about this world..." Frey muttered, then used a knife to make a long gash across her leg, "Ah..." she winced in pain,

"Ah!" Lest gasped as he saw the sight, but then turned amazed when the wound healed as quickly as it was made, "That's amazing. The Light Realm... My ancestors would be amazed..."

"Why do you always mention your ancestors?" Frey asked and bit her sandwich, "Who are they?"

"Well..." Lest shuddered, "I.. I guess I can tell you..." he cleared his throat, "Frey... I am the last of the Polonians."

"What?" Frey was surprised, "You are?"

"Yes..." Lest muttered, "I am the last one... The last survivor... They died off..."

"How!?" Frey asked, very sympathetic to his situation, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Well.." Lest grumbled, "The Terror attacked the world, and the Polonian Knights rose up to defend it in the Hero's absence.."

"I know that." Frey told him,

"Well.. The Terror and his army cut off the country from the rest of the world." Lest continued, "And the Polonian Order is naturally nearly all men, the only women are foreigners that the knights take as wives in order to reproduce. Unfortunately, with the country cut off, no more women could be brought in... and thus, no reproduction led to the slow decline over the hundreds of years, and here I am." he chuckled, "My father died when I was 13... The Greater Power told me I would find you... and I must say... I added to his original plans."

"What do you mean by that?" Frey asked in curiosity,

"Eh..." Lest mumbled and became embarrassed, "I don't think you want to know.."

"Kree." Senti spoke,

"Yeah! Tell us!" Frey asked happily, "What is your plan?"

"Do you really want to know?" Lest peeped, nearly inaudible,

"Yes!" Frey nodded,

"Alright..." Lest cleared his throat, "My plan was to ask..." he started to stammer, "I... was wondering... If you would... help me... bring back the Polonians..."

"Huh?" Frey did a double take,

"I am the last Polonian male..." Lest continued, "I do not want to fail my ancestors!" he said with much pride, "So I ask if you would help bring the Polonians back."

"Woah woah woah!" Frey yelled, "I don't even know you that well!" she stood up, "And you want to use my body to bring back your people!?"

"KREE!" Senti yelled at him as well,

"You don't have to!" Lest argued, "I was just wondering if it was a possibility..."

"NO!" Frey exploded,

"Alright! Alright!" Lest yelled, "Damn! Relax, woman!"

"You're the one who wants me to bear your seed!" Frey responded, "Sure you saved my life, but I don't know you!"

"Very well." Lest grunted and grabbed his spear, "I guess I will find that hero, then after he liberates the world, find myself a woman who is willing to save an ancient race." he started to walk out of the rest area,

"You do that!" Frey told him, then started to follow him, "I don't see what woman will like you with that attitude!"

"You'll see!" Lest growled, by this time they had exited the rest area and resumed the path on the road.

However, the two paused when a problem arose... There was a fork in the road...

"Well well well..." Lest grumbled, "I'm going left!" he told her, "If you want to follow me, good for you! I will look for the Hero!" he grunted and walked off,

"Very well!" Frey growled as she and Senti traveled to the right, "Meet you there!"

000000000

"I think this was a bad idea..." Lest grumbled as he walked on a weak and dangerous bridge hanging over a crevasse that had no bottom,

000000000

"Ah..." Frey muttered as she saw her challenge, it was tall rock platforms sprouting over a lava sea, and she had to jump from one to the other to get across.

"Hey!" Lest called out, he was in the far left, the lava was waterfalling into the crevasse, "Good luck!"

"Hmph!" Frey grunted and she jumped onto the first platform,

"Kree!" Senti made it her pleasure to fly to the other end, "Kree kree!" she called from the other side.

"Senti!" Frey growled and jumped to the platform, "Why did you- WOAH!" she fumbled when the rock platform wobbled under her, "Hah!" she jumped to the other one,

"Woah!" Lest yelled as the bridge shook violently under him, then he stepped a few inches more,

"AY!" Frey screamed when the platform she was on wobbled to an 80 degree angle, "HA!" she jumped to the other one, and the previous platform fell down.

"Ha!" Lest gasped when one of the bridge planks snapped and fell down, "Wah!" he dashed another 6 steps forward,

"Lest!" Frey called out as she tried to balance a teetering platform, "I will win!" she jumped to another.

KRAKKKK! The lava sea started to erupt, and huge waves of lave shook the columns that supported the platforms.

KROOOOKOOO! Some of the completed platforms returned to the sea, snapping violently,

"Wah!" Frey screamed and hurriedly tried to make it to the end, her fairy watching in horror,

"AYY!" Lest yelled when a violent gale shook his bridge terribly, "FREY!" he cried out, "I'M SORRY I INSULTED YOU WITH MY REQUEST!"

"I'M SORRY I GOT MAD!" Frey responded, fearing for her life, "FORGIVE ME!" she tried to balance her platform, which the waves were wobbling, "Lest!" she screamed when the platform cracked,

"Oh no!" Lest gasped, "No no no no.." he saw the danger she was in, "Hold on Frey!" he called out,

FWEOOOOOO! The violent gale surged,

"Uh..." Lest held on, but tried to think of a plan in order to save Frey, "AH ha!" he exclaimed, then used his spear to strike one of the supporting ropes,

SNAP! The rope broke, then Lest grabbed it and was carried off by the wind,

"LEST!" Frey screamed when her platform gave way and she started to plummet to the lava,

"KREE!" Senti said in horror,

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice yelled like Tarzan, and down came Lest, swinging on the rope, propelled by the wind,

SNATCH! He caught her before she was incinerated,

"Hold on!" Lest yelled as they swung forward, "WAH!" he yelled when they were heading towards the crevasse walls.

"Let go!" Frey yelled as she spotted a cave in the distance,

"Alright!" Lest responded, also spotting the cave, then the two were launched forward.

"AHHHHH!" the two yelled as they flew through the air,

"KREE!" Senti followed them,

"OOF!" the two landed...


	8. Cave of Requiems

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Cave of Requiems**

* * *

"Woah..." Frey said as the two stood up, awed by the cave,

"What is this place?" Lest asked, then held his head in pain,

"Argh!" Frey groaned as well, a terrible headache came upon them,

"Kree!" Senti flew in Frey's chest, hiding from the pain.

"What in the world!?" Lest groaned, then traveled forward, "Ah..." he stepped over, then his pain was alleviated,

"Woah..." Frey mumbled as the pain left, "What..."

"This cave..." Lest muttered as the two ventured deeper...

000000000

"Hmm..." Frey inspected the stalagmites, "This cave has something ominous about it.." she whiffed the air, "Yes..."

"It smells like pure death..." Lest grumbled, "This place may be dangerous..." he held Frey close as he advanced with his spear ready,

"Oh my..." Frey gasped as she spotted the row of the graves that were ahead,

"Guh..." Lest gulped as the two traveled in between the two rows, each on the left and right cave walls,

"I don't like this..." Frey muttered, "This is weird..."

"Help us... Help us..." some voices called out, a quiet as the soft wind,

"Who was that?!" Lest got into attack position, as did Frey,

"Help us.. Help us..." the voices repeated,

"Ah..." Frey shook in fright, "Lest..."

"Help us!" the voices boomed, and a huge image projected from a nearby pool of water.

"AH!" the two jumped in fright,

"HELP US!" the images projected showed civilians running from the Terror, who was destroying the unnamed city they inhabited.

"Gah." Lest gasped as the images receded, then he spotted the mound of skulls that appeared, "No..."

"Oh gods!" some other voices yelled, and the two turned to the opposing wall, where another magic projection played.

This projection showed many priests and priestesses praying on a mountain, "Help us! Whichever god will hear us!" they cried, "Help us!"

"RAHHHH!" the Terror's roar boomed, and a huge beam signaled the end of the projection.

"Ah!" Frey gasped when a mountain of charred bones appeared,

"He never came back, did he?" a single voice called out to them, and surely enough, there was a young woman and her baby ahead of them.

"Oh.." Frey mumbled, feeling a connection to her,

"Woman..." Lest called out to her, "What are you saying? Who are you?"

"He never came back.." the woman repeated, "Tell me... Is Raguna the Hero alive?" she asked them, her cold ghost eyes stared into their souls,

"Oh..." the two mumbled and looked at each other,

"Tell her, Lest." Frey muttered,

"Ok..." Lest nodded, then turned to the ghost, "Oh... Um..." he mumbled, "We do not know.. mi'lady." he responded,

"Really?" the ghost woman muttered, then held her chest in pain, holding her baby tight, "No... YOU SPEAK LIES!" she screeched, then charged towards the two,

"Wah!" Frey gasped and avoided the ghost,

"Ahh!" Lest yelled and barely avoided the enraged specter,

"YOU SPEAK LIESS!" the ghost screeched and turned to attack once more,

"RUN!" Lest told Frey, and the two bolted, the ghost followed behind.

000000000

"KILL THE HERO'S AID!" some more ghosts appeared from the graves, "THE TRAITOROUS HERO AND HIS ALLIES MUST DIE!"

"Wah!" Frey screamed as the ghost incessantly chased them down like a vicious dragon,

"RAH!" the ghost woman screeched and got on all fours and gained speed,

"Run, Frey!" Lest urged his partner, "Look! An exit!" he pointed ahead of them,

"Alright!" Frey smiled in relief.

KRROOOO! a large tremor shook the cave, and surely enough, the large stone door that covered the safe area shut it off.

"OH NO!" Lest yelled as they slowed to a stop,

"This is it!" Frey screamed as the ghost got ever closer and closer,

"KILL KILL KILL!" the other ghosts chanted, "THEY WILL FEEL THE HATRED WE HAVE TOWARDS THE HERO!"

"I'm sorry, Frey." Lest cried, "Well... There goes the Polonians..." he muttered,

"I'm sorry too, Lest." Frey held Lest close, "I'm so sorry..."

"RAH!" the Phantom Woman screeched and pounced... but stopped a few feet ahead of them.

"Huh!?" Lest said in surprise as he noticed the two still lived,

"Tell me once again, mortal." the Phantom Woman addressed them, "Is Raguna the Hero alive?" she repeated the question.

"Uh..." Lest trembled, then looked to Frey,

"I don't know..." Frey cried, then looked at her rapier, which she had taken out in order to attack, "I um..." she muttered, then looked closely at the hilt,

"Tell ME!" the Phantom Woman exploded in rage and extended her ghost claws,

"Ah ha!" Frey exclaimed, "Woman!" she responded to the specter, "He lives and defends the entirety of the world!"

"Ah..." the Phantom woman returned to her motherly appearance, "Thank you..." she smiled, then started to disappear, along with all the other ghosts.

000000000

"Phew..." Lest sighed, "Say... How did you know that?" he asked,

"It is inscribed on my rapier." Frey responded and showed him her sword,

KRROOOOOK! The stone door guarding the rest zone retracted,

"Well... After you." Lest bowed, and the two entered the rest area...


	9. Revival of the Polonians

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Revival of the Polonians**

* * *

"Ah..." Frey yawned as she rested over the soft grass of the rest area, having been filled with food from the preset picnic,

"I can rest... all day..." Lest chuckled as he rolled up his cape into a makeshift pillow, "Sweet dreams... Frey..." he muttered, then snoozed off,

"You too... Lest..." Frey sighed as she looked at his soft complexion, "I can't believe you're really the last of your kind..." she mumbled and sat up, unable to sleep,

"ZZZZZ..." Lest snored and rolled over,

"Hmm..." Frey looked at him, "Lest..." she mumbled.

000000000

"Frey!" a flashback of Lest saving Frey from the sea of lava returned to her,

000000000

"Heph! Heph!" a flashback of Lest struggling to save Frey from the falling arrows appeared, and next was him running to save her from the knights.

000000000

"Watch out!" Lest appeared to help her run from the Phantom Woman...

00000000

"Lest..." Frey looked at him, then started to feel a warmth in her heart.

00000000

"I told you Frey." a voice told the young woman, who was a mere teen in the Extra dimensional paradise, "Your man will come... You have seen the wife of the Hero... Your man will come to you..."

"But who will he be?" young Frey asked him, "I like the Hero of the Runes..."

"The man will be like the Hero of the Runes to you..." the voice responded, "He will guide you to a new world and protect you from all dangers... He will make you mad... He will make you sad... But most of all... He will make you safe and happy... He will risk life and limb to keep you safe..."

"That sounds just like the Hero.." young Frey sighed in amorous feelings, "I like him..."

00000000

"Unless..." Frey muttered as she looked at Lest, "Lest... did all that for me..."

"Kree?" Senti popped out, "Kree Kree Kree?"

"Yes." Frey answered her, "But... Still... What the Greater Power said all came true with him..." she mumbled, "Lest led me to this place, and so far has guided me through it..."

"Kree?" Senti giggled, "Kree Kree!"

"I guess..." Frey became red, "Oh..." she felt a pain in her heart, "Poor Lest... The last of his kind... It will hurt me if he dies..."

"Kree! Kree!" Senti yelled, "Kree?"

"That's not love!" Frey argued, "I just don't want him to go... away..." she gasped, "Oh my..."

"Kree kree.." Senti said smugly,

"But I've known him for less than two days..." Frey gasped, "Unless... That kid!" she exclaimed, "The kid that visited me in the Paradise! No... It can't..."

"Kree..." Senti muttered, "Kree Kree!"

"I knew Lest before I even left the Paradise..." Frey gasped, "It was the pretty boy that used to visit me! That was Lest, not the Hero! Oh... is that what he grew up to?" she sighed, "He was always so charming..."

"Kree? Kree..." Senti smiled,

"Lest..." Frey muttered, "I loved... Lest... Oh my gods..." she walked over to him, "Ever since my childhood..."

"ZZZZZZ." Lest rested peacefully,

"I... have to help him..." Frey mumbled, "Lest..." she kicked him,

"Herph..." Lest groaned as he was shaken, "Huh?" his eyes shot open, "Ah... Frey..." he smiled and rubbed his eyes, "What do you need?"

"I hope I didn't bother you..." Frey told him,

"Me... Oh no." Lest chuckled, "I probably slept a good two hours..."

"Is that how long I was thinking to myself?" Frey thought to herself, quite embarrassed by the fact she did so for such a time, "That's good." she smiled,

"I know..." Lest stretched, "Now... what was it?"

"Lest..." Frey mumbled, "I was thinking to myself... and I realized..." she gulped hard, "Senti... can you please leave?" she told her friend,

"Kree!" Senti responded and flew towards the lone tree that was in the rest area.

"Lest." Frey said, "I realized... that I love you... Ever since I was a little girl... I met you..."

"What!?" Lest gasped, "What do you mean!? I never... Unless..." he looked up in realization, "You were the girl from my dreams! Oh..." he smiled, "Really?"

"Yes... Lest..." Frey smiled back, "That's why... Lest..." she mumbled, "I will take your offer... I will help you bring back the Polonians."

"Ah." Lest gasped, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely..." Frey nodded, "I cannot fathom the fact that you will die off..."

"Ah..." Lest mumbled, "Why thank you, Frey..." he nodded, "I guess... we can do that, eh?"

"Yes..." Frey said and wrapped her hands around his back,

"Huh?" Lest said in surprise as he felt his breastplate come off,

"I will help you... Lest..." Frey muttered into his ear...

00000000

"Kree..." Senti yawned as she woke up, then flew out of the tree she had slept in, "Kree?" she looked around, "Kree!" she said in surprise and swooped down.

"Kree..." the fairy hovered over Lest and Frey, who were sound asleep and only covered by the knight's cape, "Kree kree?" Senti mumbled when she saw Frey's clothes off to the side, then Lest's.

"Zzzz..." Lest mumbled and turned over to embrace Frey,

"Ha..." Frey mumbled blissfully,

"Kree..." Senti sighed as she saw the two, then started to feel a little sleepy herself, "Kree..." she yawned and once more returned to sleep...


	10. The Race Begins

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Race Begins...**

* * *

"Huah..." Lest yawned as he woke up, "Huh?" he felt a sudden movement on his leg,

"Kree..." Senti groaned as she popped out of the cape blanket,

"Ah... My bad." Lest chuckled as he stood up, then quickly ran to get his clothes,

"Kree..." Senti giggled as she tried to sneak in a peek,

"Go away!" Lest yelled from behind the tree, "Begone!"

"Kree kree kree.." Senti laughed to herself,

"There we go..." Lest came back out, fully clothed and armored, "Time to wake up Frey..." he chuckled and walked over to her,

"Kreee." Senti told him,

"What do you mean by-" Lest paused when something was off, "What.." he looked at Frey, "Oh my..."

"Kree!" Senti said in shock,

"What in the gods?" Lest shot back, staring at Frey's enlarged belly, "How..."

"Ah... Lest..." Frey, hearing the commotion, arose, "What a surprise... eh?" she smiled and rubbed her belly,

"What... what.." Lest shook his head,

"Give me some privacy.. eh?" Frey giggled..

00000000

"What is going on!?" Lest yelled when he looked at Frey's baby bump, "It hasn't even been a month!"

"Let me explain..." Frey told him, "In the Light Realm... Everything promotes life..." she said, "That's why wounds are healed and there is no night... Being that, our baby grows much, much faster here..."

"Who told you this?" Lest asked,

"In my dream..." Frey responded, "A man told me... But isn't this great?" she smiled,

"What do you..." Lest stopped when Frey grabbed his hand and let him touch her bump, "Ah..." he mumbled,

"This is yours... Lest." Frey told him, "The Polonians will no longer die off..."

"But I still don't..." Lest mumbled, "If this Realm promotes life... that means..." he looked at his hand, which stood still,

"What's wrong?" Frey asked,

"Back in the world..." Lest responded, "My hand shook and caused me much pain... Now it doesn't..."

"That's good!" Frey smiled,

"This is very good." Lest chuckled, "No wonder I have so much vigor!" he laughed and reached for his spear, "Say... We must be going..." he said and pointed to the road, which was inside the cave.

"Alright." Frey nodded, "But you're going to have to help me..." she laughed,

"Sure..." Lest smiled and helped her walk, then the two made their way out the rest area.

00000000

"So..." Lest said as they traveled down the cavern road, "When do you think you are due?"

"I don't know..." Frey mumbled, "Ah..." she groaned as she walked,

"What's wrong?" Lest asked worriedly,

"It's not easy walking with another human being inside of you.." Frey laughed,

"How about one over your shoulder?" Lest told her, "That's even worse..."

"Ha ha..." Frey rolled her eyes, but the two came to a stop,

"Ah..." Lest gasped when they reached a strange formation.

Ahead of them the road became a ring road, encircling some rather intriguing objects.

"What in the world?" Frey said as the two walked over,

Surely enough, massive skeletons lay in the middle over a sandy circle.

"Are these..." Lest inspected them, "Dragons?"

"HE LEFT US!" a voice roared, and the bones started to quake.

"HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!" another one screeched,

"HE IS A COWARD!" another added,

"THE HERO HAS BETRAYED THE PLANET!" a last dragon bellowed.

Then the spirits of four dragons descended on the bones,

"Those are..." Frey mumbled, "The Divine Dragons!"

"RAH!" Ventuswill roared and shot out a ghastly gale,

"I HATE THE LITTLE DUDE!" Aquaticus started to shoot ghostly jets of water,

"IF I SEE ONE MORE HUMAN! I WILL KILL THEM!" Fiersome roared fiercely,

"YESS!" Terrable told him, and surely enough, the four set their eyes on the two.

"Frey." Lest muttered,

"Run, right?" Frey chuckled,

"Yep." Lest nodded, and the two bolted.

"COME BACK HERE!" Fiersome's ghost howled and blasted some fire.

00000000

"Ha.. Ha..." Frey panted, her pregnancy was impeding her running,

"Frey!" Lest turned back, "Here!" he carried her bridal position, "We're almost there!" he pointed to the cave's end, where the sunlight returned,

"RAHHH!" Aquaticus roared as he appeared behind them,

"AH!" Lest yelled and sped off,

"GET BACK HERE!" Terrable flew to catch them.

00000000

"Hrah!" Lest ran out of the cave, only to find the road led through a vast desert, the sun of the Light Realm harmed them greatly.

"Ha... Ha..." Frey groaned, "It's so hot!"

"You're right..." Lest grumbled, "We can go back into the cave..." he turned,

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Fiersome some said as all the dragons waited in the cave's entrance, "RETURN!"

"Or not..." Lest mumbled and turned back to the desert,

"WE'LL LEAVE YOU TO DIE IN THE DESERT OF LOST SOULS!" Ventuswill chortled,

"FIND THAT BASTARD WHO BETRAYED HIS PEOPLE!" Terrable roared, "HE IS NO HERO!"


	11. Desert of Lost Souls

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Desert of Lost Souls**

* * *

"Ah..." Frey groaned as she was being overwhelmed by the desert heat,

"Ha... Ha..." Lest panted and then took off his armor, "Ha..." he sighed in relief,

"Kree..." Senti growled and blew wind with her hand, being hot for staying inside Frey's chest,

"How long... until we reach the end?" Frey asked Lest as they traveled aimlessly down the road,

"I don't know..." Lest responded, "I don't see anything but sand..."

"You won't make it..." a voice called out to them, revealing it to be the ghost of an elf,

"I've been traveling for ages..." another, a man, groaned, "I can't find my way out of here..."

"You will join us soon." an elf woman appeared, "I guarantee it."

"I can see why they call this the Desert of Lost Souls..." Frey grumbled to Lest,

"Yeah.." Lest growled as the ghosts continued to discourage them along the way.

00000000

"Why are you still trying?" a dwarf ghost pestered Lest, "You're going to die."

"Not one person has made it through here." a woman told Frey, "Trust us... Just end it now and save your baby the trouble."

"Make them stop, Lest." Frey cried, quite fed up by their comments,

"Go away!" Lest swung his spear at the specters, "Shut up!"

"Oh! Getting feisty?" an Easterner chuckled, "That spirit's going to kill you quicker!"

"How do you plan on making it out of here with that personality?" an elf man asked,

"Shut up!" Lest grumbled, "Just please..."

"Lest..." Frey moaned, then started to becoming dizzy,

"And there she goes." the woman ghost said as Frey collapsed,

"Frey!" Lest yelled and walked over to her, "Frey!"

"Lest..." Frey groaned, "I can't go... on..." she panted,

"It's alright..." Lest said and picked her up, "Oof!" he groaned as the weight took its toll,

"Do you want to die?" a man's ghost chuckled, "Because that's how you die."

"I won't leave her behind!" Lest told him, "She holds my child! My seed is in her! Plus... I love her."

"Ooh!" the elf woman ghost said, "Watch out... We got a devoted person over here!" she sneered,

"Get behind me, harpy!" Lest growled and continued forward,

"Kree..." Senti groaned as she popped out, "Kree... kree.. kre..."

"We're not going to die... Senti." Lest told her, "Not today... We did not come this far.." he stopped, "Say..." he looked at his feet, "No..." he cried.

Under his feet was no longer the gravel of the road, but the sand of the desert,

"NO!" Lest yelled, "But I was following the road!" he looked ahead of him, the road was still there, but after a few seconds of concentration, was gone...

"A mirage can really suck..." the dwarf ghost taunted, "Especially with your partner there..."

"NO!" Lest fell to his knees,

"And there he goes." the Easterner laughed, "Come, join us child..." he extended his hand,

"Eh... eh..." Lest cried to himself, holding his fainted partner in his arms, "No... It can't end like this..."

"Kree..." Senti groaned and collapsed,

"Our child..." Frey weakly said, "... A shame... we can't... see... him... or her... grow..."

"I... know..." Lest was also succumbing, "At least... I'll die... next... to you..." he smiled, and she did as well.

Finally, they all collapsed...


	12. The Advance

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Advance**

* * *

"Huh?" Lest mumbled as he awoke, "What? Where?" he looked around, "how?"

"It is not your time, Lest." a man told him, making the knight turn,

"Who.. Who are you?" Lest asked him.

The man, who looked like a stereotypical nomad, smiled, "I am help..." he handed him a canteen of water,

"Thank you..." Lest mumbled and took a drink, "Ah..." he was refreshed, "Hey.." he shot up, "Where's Frey?!"

"Over here." Frey said, already treated by the nomad, "he saved us..."

"It was nothing, really." the nomad chuckled, "Now, I will help you get to where you are going..." he said, "It will not be hard at all, just head straight... the road will no longer deceive you... but." he became serious, "You must stay on the road! There will be many temptations that will make you want to leave it, but you stay on the road no matter what- Lest you perish! Only by staying on the way will you reach your destination." he finished and pointed ahead, where the road reappeared,

"Alright.." Frey nodded,

"We understand." Lest agreed, "Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem!" the nomad smiled, "That's what I'm here for! Now..." he turned his camel around, "Remember, stay on the path!" he mounted his ride and started to ride off,

"Wait!" Lest called out to him, "Where are you going!?"

"Back." the nomad responded with a grin, and after riding off into the desert, a sandstorm picked up for a split second. When it was over, the nomad was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go!" Frey urged as the three started to walk.

00000000

"Get your water here!" a vendor called from outside the road, "You there! Step over and get yourselves a drink! You all looked parched!" he said and held out some canteens,

"No thanks..." Lest responded, "Not.. That thirsty." he panted and continued his way,

"Get your dumplings!" a female vendor appeared not long after that, "Oh, my lady! Have a dumpling for your child!" she told Frey,

"No..." Frey rejected the offer,

"You must eat!" the woman urged, "Step out and get some!"

"No!" Frey yelled and continued her way.

"Hey man." a man called out to Lest, "I totaled my car... You think you can lend me a hand?" he pointed at his vehicle,

"What is a car?" Lest asked as he walked over,

"Lest!" Frey held him back,

"Ooh! My bad!" Lest yelled and returned to his spot, "Sorry!"

"Ah! Screw you, man!" the man yelled as they continued to walk away.

00000000

"Well hello there, handsome." a group of promiscuous women told Lest, "Come into our inn and we'll give you a swell time."

Unsurprisingly, the inn was outside of the road,

"No thank you." Lest growled, "I already have my special one."

"Ah... Phooey." one of the women grumbled, and their temptation vanished.

"I don't think I like that..." a man called out to them, "That woman shouldn't be walking such a long distance! Bring her over so she can take a break!" he pulled out a lawn chair,

"No..." Frey rejected his offer, even though she was quite tired,

"Whatever you say..." the man said and started to pour in pineapple juice,

"Pineapple Juice?" Frey took a double glance, "That's my favorite..." she looked at it longingly,

"Well, come and get-"

"Frey, don't you think about it!" Lest grumbled and held her back,

"Aw... Just a sip..." Frey groaned, "Please?"

"No!" Lest held her back, "Come on!"

"Oh! Yeah!" Frey came back to her senses and the two continued their way...

 **00000000**

"Look!" Lest said as he pointed to a large structure that was at the end of the road, it was far out in the distance.

"At least the desert ended." Frey smiled as they entered another wheatfield area,

"Kree." Senti nodded,

"That must be where the Hero is." Lest mumbled, "That looks similar to the Sealed Palace."

"Then let's go!" Frey said as she walked ahead.

00000000

"Look at the Hero!" the ghosts of angered people told the two, "He is a traitor and a swine!"

Meanwhile, projections of people being killed were being shown.

"Did the Hero really cause this?" Frey asked herself,

"He wasn't there for us!" a woman ghost called from the crowd, "He left us to die!"

"That man is a coward!" a dwarf came out, "He is no Hero!"

"HE IS A COWARD!" Terrable's ghost roared, "COWARD! COWARD!" they started to chant,

"He shouldn't have left the people..." Lest grumbled in anger, "He left my people to defend the world and die trying..."

"I know." Frey growled, "But th- AH!" she screamed as her labor came upon her,

"Kree!" Senti said as she popped out, sensing danger,

"Frey!" Lest yelled, "Oh no!" he helped her down, "Oh no! I don't know how to deliver a child!"

"Kree!" Senti took over,

"AH!" Frey screamed, "Lest!"

Lest looked bewildered, all this while ghosts chanted their anger towards the Hero of the Runes...


	13. Meet the Hero

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Polonians Rekindled/ Meet the Hero**

* * *

"AHH!" Frey screamed,

"Kree! Kree!" Senti told her to push,

"COWARD COWARD!" the ghosts chanted,

"How could a hero leave the people he's supposed to defend?" Lest growled as he looked at the pyramid, "That is really no hero..."

"AHHH!" Frey gave a push, "LEST!"

"I'm coming!" Lest exited his thoughts and came to her side, "I'm here, love!"

"Ahhh!" Frey gave another push, "Ahhh!"

"Kree Kree!" Senti cheered,

"AHHHH!" Frey gave one last effort,

"Wahhhh!" a child emerged.

000000000

"Ah..." Lest gasped in pure awe as Senti handed him the baby, wrapped in his cape,

"Gah..." the baby cooed,

"Is.. she ok...?" Frey said, the realm of Light slowly healing her,

"She?" Lest mumbled, "No... It's a boy..." he smiled, "Another Polonian... brought into the world..."

"The only person to be born in the Realm of Light..." Frey, now recovered, said, "Or as far as we know..."

"Kree..." Senti snuggled with the newborn,

"What will his name be?" Frey asked him,

"How about..." Lest looked up, "Noel... For he is good news to my ancestors... an entire race..."

"Noel it is..." Frey smiled, "Welcome to the world, Noel."

"Noel of the Polonians." Lest said in pride, "Ha ha ha!" he laughed in joy,

"Go visit the Hero!" Terrable's ghost told them, "Tell him what we want to say!"

"Oh..." Lest turned to the armies of ghosts surrounding them, "Yes..." he turned serious, "You all will have a voice!" he addressed them,

"Are these really all the people that he didn't save?" Frey asked,

"Yes!" Ventuswill's ghost told her, "All of us have a bone to pick with him!"

"Oh... This is awful!" Frey yelled, "You will be avenged!" she yelled and drew her rapier,

"Kree!" Senti became angry,

"You will face him for us!?" Fiersome said, "Ah! Yes!

"You will need all the strength you can, however!" Terrable growled, "Here!" he threw a stone at Senti.

"Huh?" Senti grabbed it.

SHWWEOOOOO! She started to glow,

"Huh?" Frey turned to the sight,

"KREEE!" Senti boomed, and once the light died down, she was no longer a fairy, but a Yellow Fairy.

"Let's go!" Lest yelled, "Here... Frey..." he handed Noel to her, "I do not want you two to get hurt..."

"Alright." Frey nodded,

"The Power of my Ancestors flows through my spear!" Lest yelled as his spear grew fiercely white, "You will be avenged, world!" he told the ghosts,

"Yes!" Frey added as she raised her rapier, "Let's go!"

"Ha!"  
"Hyah!"  
"Kreee!" the three dashed up the stairs.

"GO AVENGE US!" Aquaticus called out,

"TAKE DOWN THE COWARD!" the crowds roared...


	14. The Hero of the Runes

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Hero of the Runes**

* * *

"Alright." Lest said as he reached the top of the ziggurat, "Are you ready, Frey? Senti?" he asked them,

"Yes..." Frey said, then turned to Senti, "Senti, can you please protect our child?"

"Kree!" Senti nodded and carried the boy on a floating stone crib made via her magic,

"Together." Lest told Frey, and the two marched inside, Senti following behind with Noel.

000000000

"Well well well..." Frey said as she spotted figure on the portico on top of the pyramid, "There he is!" she yelled and charged,

"Let's go!" Lest followed her,

00

"HYAH!" a vision of Lest and Frey charging appeared to the figure,

"Argh!" the figure yelled as he was struck, hurt badly.

00

"HYAH!" Lest jumped up,

"Hah!" the figure moved, "I see it!" he yelled and blocked his attack,

"HRAH!" Frey also pounced,

"I saw it too!" the figure countered her move as well.

"What!?" Lest fell back,

"Hey!" Frey growled,

"Why do you come at me like that?" the figure turned, revealing it to be the Hero of the Runes himself.

"Are you Raguna?" Lest asked, "Hero of the Runes?!"

"I am he..." Raguna told him,

"You bastard!" Frey yelled, "You left all those people to die!" she charged,

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, then easily countered her assault, "I know..." he admitted,

"Why!?" Lest yelled and attacked fiercely, "My ancestors are gone because of you!"

"I'm sorry!" Raguna blocked his strikes, "It also grieves me that I could not be there..."

"Then why didn't you return!?" Frey yelled,

"Hah!" Raguna countered her moves, "Enough! Lightningwill!" he yelled and some lighting bolts shot from his sword, the Blade of Light.

ZZAPPP! The bolts struck the weapons of his foes,

"Hey!" Lest yelled as his spear flew out of his hand and was destroyed,

"No!" Frey said as her Key Rapier was knocked out and obliterated,

"Kree!" Senti stepped in and launched her Earth magic,

"Aquatisurge!" Raguna countered it with a pulse of water, "Enough!" he yelled.

"Why did you abandon the world!?" Lest yelled to his face, "That is not of a Hero!"

"You sicken me, Raguna!" Frey screamed, "I used to adore you! Your tales and exploits brought joy to my heart! Now I know you are nothing but a coward!"

"You speak in ignorance." Raguna mumbled, "Do you think I wanted to leave the world to die!? Once I heard that the Terror appeared, I was grieving that I could not help them!"

"Then why didn't you!?" Lest yelled, "You selfish bastard!"

And that drove the nail home...

"Why you..." Raguna growled, "You speak like fool!" exploded, "You do not know why I left! I am not a selfish bastard!"

"Wahhh!" Noel cried, sensing the tension.

Immediately, Raguna calmed, "Is... Is that a child...?" he asked,

"Our child." Frey responded,

"Our love brought back the race you left to destroy.." Lest said in such anger, his eyes seared, "I was the Last Polonian!" he told the Earthmate,

"Huh..." Raguna sighed...

000000000

"You want to know why I left?" Raguna asked the two,

"Yes!" the two responded savagely,

"Alright!" Raguna yelled, "Mist!" called out.

Surely enough, a figure came through the door, a beautiful blonde young woman, she was holding something.

"Who is that?" Lest asked,

"Mist is my wife..." Raguna answered, "and the mother of why I stayed here..." he mumbled,

"Raguna..." Mist came up, she was holding a child, a small boy, "Who are these people?"

"Friends." Raguna told her, then turned to them,

"You have a child too?" Frey asked as she looked at the boy,

"Aye... Leona..." Raguna said, "Such a fine child... That was... until one day..." he became serious, "One day, we found out Leona developed a disease... a disease that had no cure... We took him to the Polonian doctors, they could not fix him... We took him to the Dragons, they could not help." he muttered, "So we prayed to the god who helped us before..."

"And he helped us again." Mist added,

"He told us of this place..." Raguna continued, "I unlocked the Light Realm, and in here, the disease could not kill my sweet child, since the environment would keep him alive..."

"Our baby is alive because of this place." Mist smiled and cooed her child, "No one ages in here, so that's why we still look like we did when we defeated the Golem."

"I couldn't leave because a person who has been in the Light Realm and leaves can never return..." Raguna said, "And I couldn't take my family out because Leona would die the second we step out of here..."

"What about all those obstacles?" Lest asked,

"I set them there to repel evil intruders." Raguna said, "So... Leona is the reason I have stayed here..."

"Leona is our firstborn child." Mist mumbled, "We cannot imagine the world without him."

The three (Lest, Frey, and Senti) stood speechless.

"I'm... so sorry..." Lest mumbled, "I... could never have guessed..."

"Losing a child..." Frey muttered, "I wouldn't leave a place if I knew it would save Noel..."

"Noel?" Raguna asked, "Is that your child's name? It's really nice."

"Hello, Noel." Mist walked up to him, "This is Leona... hopefully you two can be friends..."

"The Terror has reawakened." Frey told Raguna, "Are you sure you will not help the world? Can we convince you otherwise?"

"I'm sorry." Raguna muttered, "Mist and Leona... I do not want to be far away from them... or have Leona die..."

"Is there something we can do?" Lest muttered, "Maybe we can... No..." he sighed, "I just don't want to watch people die!"

"Nobody does." Raguna told him, "If I could find a way to fight the Terror and return, I would... But I have not found a way..."

"Wait a minute!" Lest exclaimed, "Hold up!" he jumped up, "I think I may be able to test something! Raguna! Can you open a portal to the world!?"

"Why?" Raguna asked,

"Just do it!" Lest said,

"Alright..." Raguna said and walked over to the pedestal, then placed his Blade inside.

SHWEOOM! A portal appeared, linking the Light Realm to Paradise Gulch,

"Wait!" Frey called out, "Lest! What are you doing!?"

"Remember when I told you that I had that hand shake disease?" Lest asked, "Well... my ancestors could not fix that too! But when I stepped in here, the disease ceased, and what I know from this realm is that you regenerate any wounds... So maybe, just maybe... I will be cured from the disease outside! Then Leona might be safe from his disease!"

"Will you really risk it for us?" Mist asked,

"Whatever helps save the world!" Lest exclaimed, then ran to the portal,

SHWEOM! He jumped through.

"Hm..." Lest looked at his hand, "Oh... Oh... YESS!" he exclaimed, "I'm cured!"

"Really?" Raguna ran up, then looked at his hand from the other side, "Wow!"

"Do you really think it will work?" Mist asked him, "Leona might... die... if it doesn't..."

"It's a risk we have to take, love." Raguna told her, "Come on..." he led her to the portal,

"Ok..." Mist mumbled, and very reluctantly stepped out,

"Help them... gods..." Frey secretly prayed as Mist held Leona tight,

"Hm..." Raguna stood worried, expecting his child to cry himself to death at any minute.

However, minutes passed, and nothing happened,

"Raguna..." Mist gasped, "He's cured! Our baby is cured!"

"Yes!" Raguna cheered, "Oh yes!" he said in celebration,

"Alright!" Lest clapped, "Come on, Frey!" he called out to her,

"Alright..." Frey smiled, grabbed Noel and Senti, and then stepped out.

000000000

"And there we go..." Raguna sighed as the portal closed behind him, "It's time I go vanquish that Terror..." he chuckled, but turned,

"Hey..." he said, "Thanks..."

"No problem..." Lest nodded,

"I'll wait for you here, Raguna..." Mist told him, "I know you can do this..."

"Yes." Raguna nodded, then kissed Mist, "Leona... your dad has work to finish... 200 years in the making..." he unsheathed his Blade, "Lupux!" he held a bracelet high, and the monster shot out of that bracelet.

"RAF!" the Silver wolf barked,

"... I'll be back..." Raguna said and summoned a cloud...


	15. Chapter 15

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Hero needs Help**

* * *

"Let's go!" Raguna said as he barely mounted the cloud, "Ha ha!?" he looked at his blade, who's light started to fade out,

"What?" Lest looked at him,

"My Blade of Light!" Raguna yelled as he dismounted, "It's losing power!"

"What do you mean!?" Mist asked,

"Oh no!" Raguna groaned, "It's only as strong as the Sword of Oracles now!"

"Gr..." Lupux growled,

"Why!?" Frey cried,

"The Anger of a million souls has weakened the Power of the Blade, Raguna." a voice called out to him, and surely enough, the desert nomad returned,

"Huh?" Raguna turned, "Who are you?"

"I am help." the nomad smiled, "But yes... The anger stored in the world's souls against you has seriously debilitated your sword's power."

"Hm..." Raguna looked down, "It's what I deserve..."

"But there is a way to fix it..." the nomad told him, "If you meet with the 14 souls... each for the number of the Heroes, that still hold a hope in your return.. You will most certainly gain your power back."

"And where do we find them?" Frey asked the nomad,

"Find them?" the nomad chuckled, "No no, child... The Souls are waiting for you where the Paradise is, and the sun connects on the 14th day of the 1st month... Where the River of the Eden stops and where it all began." he told them,

"Hold on!" Lest yelled and started to solve the riddle, "Let's see..." he mumbled, "Paradise... Paradise... 14th day... sun... 1st month... River of the Eden... All began..." he started to connect the dots,

"My work is done here." the nomad chuckled and rode off on his camel, a sand storm taking him away.

"That is one odd man." Raguna muttered,

"Have you found something?" Frey asked Lest, who was still in deep thought,

"Paradise..." Lest mumbled, "Paradise... Gulch!" he exclaimed, "River of the Eden ends... where the Sun connects on the fourteenth day... and where it all began!" he yelled, "By golly, it's the Sealed Palace! The Spring Equinox connects the top to the sun, and the River of the Eden stops in its original entrance, which is underground!"

"Then let's go!" Raguna said, and the four dashed up the hill...

00000000

"We're here..." Lest said as the four entered the top entrance of the Sealed Palace, "Now what?"

"The Pedestal..." Raguna muttered as old memories returned, "Ah..." he walked over to it, "Hah!" he placed his sword,

"Raguna!" several voices called out,

"He's back!" Iris' ghost appeared,

"I knew you'll be back, old chap!" Brodik's ghost laughed, "Still young as ever!"

"Let's see..." Frey started to count the ghosts, "Hm... There's only twelve..." she sighed,

"Only twelve souls are here, Raguna." Mist mumbled as she saw the ghosts of Brodik, Iris, Camus, Sharron, Cinnamon, Mei, Lara, Lynette, a blonde young man, and red headed young man with two accompanying red twins.

"Who are they?" Lest asked the newcomers,

"My name is Micah." the blonde youth responded, "I spent my life fighting the Dark Monster armies of the Terror, waiting for the Hero to return to save us all... It seems my hopes were realized."

"We are Aaron and Aria." the twins responded, "Leaders of the Coastal Resistance... we waited so long for you, Great Hero!"

"I am their Father, Kyle." the red head added, "I was their predecessor, my lord."

"We always knew you would return, Raguna." Lara told him, "I always had hope..."

"Why is there only twelve though?" Raguna asked,

"Because we are the other two..." Lest responded, "Raguna..."

"Hero, we also had hope in your return." Frey added as they join the ghosts, "All my life."

"Woah..." Raguna mumbled as he saw all fourteen united.

"Aahh..." all of them elevated a song,

 **00000000**

 _From the East, to the West..._

 _Men rise up to the test..._

 _But all are surpassed,_

 _Because no one has passed,_

 _Such as the Hero of Light!_

He vanquished the evil,

 _He cast out the dark!_

 _He drove back the night_

 _And brought us the Light..._

 _Upon his shoulders and heavenly blade,_

 _Came forth the power that deities have laid!  
The Peace of the Gods is over him.._

 _He brought back the world from the chaotic brim!_

 _There is no one like the Hero,_

 _He rose up for us all!  
He took on legions of monsters,_

 _He made the Great Evil fall!  
Our Prayers are for the Gods!_

 _And our hope is for them too!  
That they grant the Hero his power!  
To uphold all good and true!_

We have come through lands and ages

 _To sing this song of hope!  
We pray that the Hero come back  
The world is on a ro-ooo-ope!_

 _For only he can take down the Wrath_

 _Of the Terror drake!_

 _Bring back his glorious might_

 _Or the world is at stake!_

 **00000000**

"For there is no love..." Mist finished as she sung softly to Leona, "Like what the Hero has shown... He spent it all.. on the ones he loves..."

TROOOO! The Blade of Light shone with such power that it blinded all of them, SHWEEEOOOOOOO!

"Ah ha!" Raguna said as he grabbed the Blade, which was freed from the curse of the hate,

SCHLING! A ray of shone from the Blade, and all the symbols of the Divine Dragons shone brighter than ever!

"I will slay the Terror!" Raguna yelled as he opened another entrance through the solid rock, "Lupux! We ride!" he told his steed, then made a cloud appear.

 **00000000**

"RAHHHHH!" The Terror roared as he reached the Great Wall,

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" the guards yelled as they tried to hold it and its dark monster army back with cannon fire,

"Men! Charge!" the last armies of the world charged towards the menace,

"RAHHH!" The Terror bellowed, then all his dark monsters charged to oppose the world's army.

00000000

"We can't hold them back!" a soldier came up to the Supreme Commander, "We're losing!"

"It's over!" the Supreme commander cried as the Dark Monsters pushed back his army,

"RAHHH!" the Terror rolled up into a scaly ball, then rolled down, aiming to take down the wall.

"He's going to breech!" an artilleryman yelled in fear,

"It's over!" the guards started to abandon their posts,

"Men! We stay!" the Supreme Commander ordered, "We cannot let the South fall!"

TROOON TROOON TROOON! The earth trembled as the Terror rolled down,

"Ahh..." the Supreme Commander shook in fright,

"RAHHHH!" The Terror bellowed when it got closer and closer...

"FIERBLAST!" a voice boomed like thunder, and then a huge explosion of fire knocked back the rolling Terror.

"What!?" the Commander yelled in shock, and everyone was in pure surprise.

"Rahh..." The Terror groaned and unrolled, "RAH!" he roared and looked for his assailant,

"This is your end!" the voice yelled, revealing it to be the Hero of the Runes,

"Who is that?" the soldiers on the battlefield paused their attack,

"Is that the..."

"That's the Lost Hero..." the Supreme Commander looked through his binoculars, "That's the Lost Hero!" he exclaimed to his guards,

"The Hero from the Stories!?" the guards asked, their faces filled with joy,

"Yay!" the citizens behind them cheered in joy.

00000000

"I am the Hero of the Runes!" Raguna told the men behind him, then turned to the Terror, "And I am your End!" he pointed his sword at him.

00

"RAH!" a vision of the Terror launching a beam at him appeared,

"WOAH!" Raguna was engulfed by the attack.

00

"RAH!" The Terror launched the beam,

"HMPHH!" Raguna growled and mounted Lupux, who's speed took them out of the danger zone,

"RAF!" Lupux attacked a shadow monster,

"Terrastorm!" Raguna yelled and huge meteors started to fall from the sky,

"WAH!" some dark monsters cried as they were struck and killed,

"ARGH!" The Terror roared as he was also hit,

"RAHHH!" The Dark Monsters screeched and the entire army started to fall back, knowing this new comer was too much for them.

"RAHH RAHH!" The Terror urged them to return, but they did not, "RAHHHHH!" he roared at Raguna,

"TELL THAT TO THE JUDGE!" Raguna yelled and lauched a sphere of light straight into its mouth,

"GULP!" The Terror swallowed it,

"HA!" Raguna jumped up into the air, then stabbed the Terror in the head, shutting its mouth close,

"GRRRRRA!" The Terror groaned as the magic swelled inside of him, "GRRRRRR!"

KRAKAKABOOOM! The Terror exploded in a brilliant flash of light,

"AHHHH!" the dark monsters screeched as they were burned alive by the flash...


	16. Chapter 16

**Light of the Ancients**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Final Goal**

* * *

 _And thus the Hero of the Runes returned to the World, and he vanquished the Terror... From there, he vowed that he would never desert his position again._

The World was jubilant that they were saved, however, this was not so...

 _The Terror had secretly made a master plan to destroy the world with a plague, and before he died, he self destructed his body in order to release it..._

 _The Plague was spread through the wind, and since most of the South was pure plains, it spread rapidly and quickly._

 _The World was overwhelmed as men, women, children, and monsters fell left to right._

 _The Hero merely watched as the people died because of a threat he could not defeat..._

 _It was at the end of three years that the last being, a five year old boy, was brought to the outskirt of Paradise gulch by a Golem, where he perished the following night..._

 _All the world's living beings were dead... Save for golems and anything else that was mechanical..._

 **00000000**

"This is the last one..." Raguna cried over the boy's body, "Why can't I be taken in his place!?"

"Because you have something to live for, Raguna..." Lest told him, then he looked inside Paradise Gulch, there was not a monster to be seen.

"I wonder why we didn't perish." Frey muttered,

"It must have something to do with the Light Realm." Lest mumbled, "Because we've all been there, and none of us contracted the plague..."

"Well... The World is gone..." Mist cried, then she saw the only "living" things left, which were Golems,

"Not really..." Raguna turned to Lest and Frey, "There are still some people..."

"Us?" Frey said in shock,

"Well, you have already started bringing back a race." Raguna chuckled as he looked at Noel, who was playing with Senti in the Gulch, "Why not bring back everybody?"

"Well..." Lest mumbled, "eh..." he turned red, "Are you sure you want to have the world repopulated with only Polonians?"

"Better than nothing." Raguna laughed, "Plus, these Golems need a master..." he pointed to the golems, which were wandering aimlessly through the land,

"If Frey wants... I guess..." Lest turned to Frey,

"Yes." Frey nodded, "Let's bring back humanity..."

"We'll stay here." Raguna told the two, "If you ever need the help of the Hero of the Runes, just call me."

"I hope it goes well." Mist smiled as he held Leona close,

"Mother... Where are our friends going?" Leona asked,

"To save the world." Raguna answered with a smile, "Come on." he led his family up the Sealed Palace, which had been unearthed.

"Here we go, with our task." Lest laughed, "Noel!" he called his son,

"Father!" Noel ran to him, "What is it?"

"Kree?" Senti asked,

"We have to go, Noel." Frey told him, "We have a mission to do." she smiled, "Well... me and your dad, anyways..."

"Oh... Ok!" Noel nodded, "what is it?"

"Eh..." Frey groaned,

"You'll find out when you grow up, boy." Lest chuckled, "Just you wait."

 **00000000**

 _Thus, Lest and Frey set out from Paradise Gulch and proceeded with their mission, which went successfully._

 _Lest managed to unite all the golems in his vicinity and then used them to make a town, the capital of the new State of the Polonic Order, right in the shadow of the Ridge that hides Paradise Gulch._

 _Out of nowhere, a year later, Raguna had descended from the Palace to announce that Mist had borne him a daughter, Lucia._

 _Another two years passed, Frey had borne Luna to Lest, increasing the size of the family to five._

 _By this time, many golems became united under Lest, and they all started to build the town larger and larger, along with large statues of Lest and Frey._

 _Y_ _ears passed, Lucia had married Noel, and they bore children._

 _Leona, however, raised by his father to take his place as the Next Hero, decided not to wed with Luna and fulfill his duties. However, following protests by Mist and Lest, and eventually Raguna himself made his opinion sway. Three years later after Noel's wedding, Leona had paired with Lun_ _a...  
_

 _D_ _espite all this, a dark turmoil is going to broil in the Raguna household..._


End file.
